sucked into naruto
by Mello13
Summary: what happens when six girls and their dog get sucked into naruto.they make lemonade.no they screw up the seris. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

me:Hi. I'm writing this with my lil sis. May. We're in two stories because we aren't good at making new characters. or names

May:Hi. We don't own Naruto but wish we were in it.

me:Yes now on with the story.

* * *

~info~

name:Skye

age:12

d. o. b:June 15, 1998 looks:

Blonde hair down to mid back. Bright blue eyes. Pale skin.

outfit:black half jacket with white on the sides and bottom. Brown tank top. Black capris that go under her knees.

personality:Loud mouth, Short temperted, crazy

other:Loves cats. Is a Kankuro fan-girl. Hates that the sound for die. Hates Sasuke. Is a gymnest

name:Luna

age:12

d. o. b:February 19, 1998

looks:Black hair to shoulders. Brown eyes. Pale skin.

clothes:Neon blue sleeve-less colar shirt that shows off her stomach. Blue carpris that go under her knees.

personality:Loud, fun loving, protective, short attention span.

other:loves all animals. Is a Ukon fangirl. Hates Kankuro and Kiba. Is a cheerleader.

name:Ammy

age:12

d. o. b:October 7, 1998

looks:brown hair 1 or 2 inches above shoulders. Brown eyes. Pale skin.

clothes:red sleeve-less colar shrit that shows her jacket that shows her stomach. blue shorts that go just above her knees.

personality:Happy, crazy, loves making people laugh.

other:Is a Gaara fan-girl. parents let her join the circus when she was five but she quit when she was 11.

name:May

age:12

d. o. b:July 18, 1998

looks:brown hair down to her shoulder baldes. Black eyes. Pale skin.

clothes: black shirt that shows her stomach. Blue half jacket. Blue capris that go under her knees.

personality:anger issues, kind, mean, sweet, loving

other:loves dogs. Hates sasuke at times. Has a dog named April that looks like akamaru.

name:August.

age:12

d. o. b:October 12, 1998

looks:Dirty blonde hair 2 or 3 inches under chin. blue eyes. pale skin.

clothes:A green shirt like Tenten's but with long sleeves. Green shorts that go a little above knees.

personality:sweet sometimes, anger issues, mean.

other:loves cats. loves weapons. Wants to beat Kankuro to a bloody pulp. is a Choji fan-girl. Loves two cook.

name:January

age:12

d. o. b:February 17, 1998

looks:Black hair down to mid-back. Green eyes. pale skin

clothes:red sleeve-less color shirt that shows off her stomach. Black pants.

personality:anger issues. happy. crazy. mean.

other:is a Shino fan-girl. likes bugs. loves animals. Loves having fun.

~story starts~

no one's p.o.v.

Skye was absent mindly tapping her pen on the desk even when the teacher had told her to stop. May was listening to music trying to forget the fact that her teacher took April away. January was drawing a picture of Shino. August was reading her Naruto manga. Luna was writing the next chapter in her fanfic. Ammy was Drawing Sakon and Tayuya kissing. While the rest of their class was paying attention. The teacher realized three minutes before the bell rang that the six friends were not paying any attention. "Skye, May, Januray, August, Luna, and Ammy." She started they looked up, but May didn't untill Ammy tapped her shoulder. "Detention."

Their eyes went wide. "WHAT? BUT WHY?" They yelled standing up.

"This lesson was very important" She said with annoyence in her voice. The girls groaned and slumpped down in their chairs muttering about how their teacher needed to die in a hole. After the bell rang everyone but the girls and their teacher left. Ammy's eyes darted to the window and she smirked.

'hehe I have an Idea' She thought smiling. She raised her hand and the teacher looked at her. "Your car's getting towed" She said solomy. The teacher ran out of the calss room wide eyed. "May go get April." She said smiling. May ran out of the room and came back with her dog. Their teacher came back in with an angery face when she saw April.

"You set me up. My car was not getting towed." She said angerly.

"That's a lie" Skye said.

"No I did" Ammy said.

"OH yeah" Skye said laughing.

"That's it I'm going to talk to the princapal about you girls getting exsplade." The teacher said leaving the class room. The girls shrugged and started doing whatever they felt like. After five minutes the girls saw a portal open and they slowly backed away from it while grabbing their stuff.

"Januray. Please tell us this is one of your tricks" Luna asked neversly.

"No" Januray answered her friend. Before any of the girls could say anything else the portal sucked them and their stuff in.

* * *

me:so what do you think.

May:Towing the car was my idea.

me:yes and I wish you'd help more.

May:Whatever. Please reveiw. Or I'll sick Kiba on you.


	2. Chapter 2

me:second chapter whoot.

may:yea now get on with it.

no one's p.o.v.

The girls sat up after they hit the ground. Ammy was rubbing her head muttering "flipin portal"

"Where are we" Luna asked standing up.

"Don't know but let's find out" August said grabbing her backpack. The other girls nodded and grabbed their stuff. They started walking in some random direaction.

After seven minutes they ended up at the leaf village gates which caused Skye to yell."HOLY CRAP-OH-LA" The gaurds looked at the girls.

"Who are you" one asked.

"Well I'm Januray. This is Luna, Ammy, May, Skye, August and the dog is April." Januray said pointing to each one as she said their name.

"Their not from here" Gaurd number two said. "Take them to the Hokage"

"Hai." Gaurd number one turning to the girls. "Follow me" The girls nodded and followed him to the hokage. When they got there the hokage was surprised to see the girls looking at him with shocked expressions.

"Well I'm not sure what to do with them" He said after a moment of silence that you could have cut with a knife.

"you could make us ninja" May said smiling.

"first you must pass the test" he said smiling at May's bummed face.

"What's the test?" August asked.

"You must make one shadow clone" he said taking puff from his pipe.

"great we are screwed" Luna said sighing.

"Why?"

"Oh no reason our friend is just crazy" Ammy said shaking her hands. "Let's just try it" She wispered to her friends.

"fine" They said anwsering her.

"I'll go first" Skye said smiling. She closed her eyes and focased there was a 'poof' sound. she opened her eyes to see another one of her. "yes I did it!" She said pumping a fist in the air. The other girls copied her and they each got a headband.

"Where are you girls from" He asked after he gave them their headband.

"We are from a different univirse. We were in detention when a portal sucked us in" Luna said dead serios

"I belive you for now. Here is a key to an apartment and some money" He said handing them the stuff. "I need to go some where but I'll talk to you girls later"

"Thanks Hokage-sama!" They said before running out of the room. Skye tyed her headband around her waist. Ammy tyed her's around her arm like shikamaru. Luna put hers on her forehead. May tyed her's around her waist. August tyed her's around her thigh. Januray tyed her's around her neck.

"So what do we do now" May asked as they walked down the street.

"Race ya'll to ichiraku's" Ammy said.

"Alright. On your mark." SKye said. they got into running stances. "get set. GO!" They took off running doudging anyone who was in their way. They turned a corner and didn't see the sand sibs. so they were sent crashing into them.

"My head hurts" moaned Luna sitting up.

"No one cares. I think I have a concsion" Januray said holding her head between her legs.

"Who are you brats" Kankuro said standing up glaring at them.

"Well I was just going to ask who the heck we just ran into but I guess I got my answer" May said glaring at gaara. He glared back. Skye and Ammy didn't move from where the landed. Sakura Sasuke and Naruto looked at May before shouting.

"KIBA!"

"What? I'm not Kiba I'm May." She said looking at them smiling.

"Then why do you look like kiba." Naruto asked

By then Januray had a huge grin on her face before shouting. "You look like Kiba in sexy-no-jutsu." She then proceeded to grab skye's hand and they both started dancing around May laughing.

"Let's go" Gaara said. His siblings nodded in shock at the strange girls that just randomly appeared. Once they left Sasuke said.

"What are your names."

"Ammy, May, Januray, Luna, August, Skye, and the dog is April." Ammy said pointing to the people the names beloned to.

"Hey Naruto! Wanna get some ramen with us." January said hopping next to him.

"Well I was going to-" He started but Skye cut him off.

"Our treat" She said smiling.

"Sure!" He said smiling.

"Great" May said shifting her backpack. "We are off to Narn- I mean Ichraku's" She said grabbing his wrist. And they were gone. After they ate their ramen Naruto showed them their apartment and left to train.

Skye's p.o.v.

We were sitting on the couch looking though our bags to see if we had anything that would help us. We didn't. Insert dramatic sigh here. I had my laptop, I-pod, Cell Phone, Sketch pad, 20 packs of gum, candy, and art supplies. May had her laptop, dog treats, Sketch pad, art supplies, cell phone, leash, snacks, and money. Ammy had her laptop, I-pod, cell phone, Naruto character info, money, bandeges, and ropes. Januray had laptop, money, I-pod, shino key chain, and notebooks. Luna had her I-pod laptop, her yin and yang necklece which she put on, notebooks filled with fanfics. August had her laptop, I-pod, gum, Five naruto manga's, and maps of the villages.

"Well we are screwed" May said glaring at our stuff. April barked and May gave her a treat. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Guys I'm going for a walk" I called out to my friends before leaving. I double checked and mad sure I had all my stuff in my back. 'I need to relax' I thought walking. I got to the training feilds and decidedto practice some taijutsu. What did you think i was lazy. I guess I didn't notice four figures watching me.  
I did a back hand spring then a backflip but landed ever so gracefully on my butt. "Ugh that hurt" I said flopping backward.

"What were you trying to do" Came a girl voice. I screamed and jumped up. I turned around to see The san sibs and their sensi.

"I... Don't really know." I said.

"Hey aren't you the one of the girls who ran into us earlier" Kankuro asked.

"yep" I said giving him a peace sign. He gave me a strange look. I soon got a divious idea. I grabbed my back and ran pass him grabbing his hat in the process.

"What the. Hey give me my hat back!" He yelled. I could tell he was chasing me. I got back to the apartment slammed the door shut and locked it.

me:so what do you think.

May:will Kankuro every get his hat back from his fan-girl.

me:Maybe not because I like his hat.

May:*rolls eyes* Stop being the Kankuro fan-girl you are.

me:Never. Reveiw.


End file.
